Total Drama Action
by sithlorde1988
Summary: My attempt at writing up TDA, but with a few different competitors thrown in and a couple subtracted. Better summary in first chapter. Please read and review. Rated M for some graphic elements in later chapters.
1. Monstrous Bash

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDA, nor any of the affiliated characters. All characters and rights to the show go to Teletoon and Cartoon Network, as well as Fresh TV. **_

_**The pairings for TDA are as follows: Trent/Bridgette, Gwen/Noah, DJ/LeShawna, Ezekiel/Katie, Harold/Heather, Geoff/Courtney, Duncan/Eva, Cody/Beth, Owen/Sadie, Justin/Lindsay, Izzy/Tyler. **_

_**For reference: **_

_**Contestants participating- Joshua, Heather, Ezekiel, DJ, Eva, Noah, Cody, Tyler, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Trent, Bridgette, and later Duncan**_

_**Not Particpating- Katie, Sadie, Beth, Gwen, Courtney, Owen, LeShawna, Lindsay **_

_**Total Drama Action**_

_**Chapter 1- Back To Basics**_

_**(recap, narrated by Chris Maclean)**_

_**Last season on Total Drama Madness, the Madness ensued in the crazy final challenge that had our finalists sporting opposite colored flags and going against each other in an obstacle course. Though Joshua was quick, he tripped up at the finish when he had to keep getting new eggs for the third part, which was to race to the finish line while balancing an egg on a spoon. In the end, it was a photo finish, but by a hand, Joshua emerged victorious to defy the odds and win me a bet as well as his own stack of loot, which he first multiplied tenfold by winning the special follow up challenge, only to end up splitting the money six ways with Duncan, Jesse, Noah, Rose, and Izzy after they won, only to then have to have one last showdown with the mysterious Hatchet Lord, who was later revealed to be Justin. Joshua then defeated him, and boarded the ferry after mopping up a beaten Duncan and reconciling with a reformed Noah, but the question now is, now that the contestants are all headed to the abandoned film lot for the next season where the winner will walk away with ONE……..BILLION……………DOLLARS!!!! Who will win it? Joshua, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, LeShawna, Eva, Cody, Noah, Justin, Tyler, or Heather? Find out right now on the first ever episode of…. Total..Drama…Action!!!!**_

**Theme Song (still "I Wanna Be Famous)**

**The cameras shine on some lights, then pan over to show DJ walking along, chatting with LeShawna, only to end up jumping into her arms when he heard Eva coming, only for LeShawna to toss him down and then storm off. Camera pans to Joshua, who is shown to be apparently chatting up Bridgette, Heather, and Izzy, only to stop abruptly, flash a rude hand gesture to Izzy, then walk off, leaving all three girls gaping openmouthed after him. The camera then pans to Noah and Cody, who are seen to be apparently playing chess, and Noah is losing badly, surprisingly. Joshua then walks by, makes a good move for Noah that gives him the win, causing Cody to smack himself in the head in annoyance. Joshua keeps walking but then turns around and flashes a rude hand gesture to the cameras and walks off. Camera then pans to Eva who is seen working out and talking to Tyler and then flashes Joshua a rude hand gesture that he returns in kind. Joshua then comes up to Harold, who he spots nearby, and tap him on the arm and causes Harold to toss his torch that he was using in the air, where it hit some passing gasoline and explodes into flames that rearrange themselves to form the words Total Drama Action**

**(end theme song)**

**As the bus pulled up to the abandoned film lot that Chris had instructed the campers to meet at, all of the campers got out, only to receive a surprise when they got off. "Joshua? Why are you here, eh?" asked Ezekiel. **

"**Because apparently, I'm competing in this season too, but Chris forgot to pick me up, the stupid dickweed. But I suppose it makes sense. Speaking of, where is Chris???" Joshua asked. Right as if on cue, aforementioned host walked up. **

"**Welcome, all, to the site of Total…Drama…Action!!!!!!! Here you will be competing for the chance to walk away with ONE……BILLION……DOLLAHS!!! Also, everything is much the same as last season, except for the confessionals, which are in a makeup booth now. Oh, and the dining hall was replaced as the Craft Services Tent, but the food's still being cooked by Chef. Now, without further ado, your first challenge will be to be the first one to reach the trailers, as depending on whether the winner is a guy or girl, they get first pick of the trailers for their gender this season. There is a separate challenge to determine the captains and teams, but that's not until later. For now, on your marks…get set…and…ACTION!!!!" said Chris. The campers all took off running in different directions.**

**(Confessional Room, we're ready for another wicked season)**

**Joshua- Okay, I didn't see that coming, but hey I've won worse challenges last time.**

**Heather- This season, victory shall be mine! Not to mention, I'm going to do my best to win my sweet Harold over. (blushes as she says this, and swoons)**

**Harold- This time, my mad skills will lead me to victory, so bring it on.**

**Ezekiel- Okay, eh, so I really need to watch what I say this time, eh. Last time I was voted off early because of my sexist comments, not to mention baiting Joshua, so I owe him an apology, as he rescued me from my imprisonment despite being a dick to him. I also owe the girls an apology for my sexist comments, because I know better know, eh. **

**Justin- This time, I shall win, not that prude Joshua. And I'll be looking pretty to boot. **

**DJ- Is it just me, or has anyone ever noticed how hot LeShawna is? (swoons, falls over, and knocks down the camera)**

**Noah- I was surprised just to qualify, but I'll do my best.**

"**Okay, so this is going to take awhile. I have to keep looking for those trailers." thought Noah to himself.**

** "Noah, the trailers are this way. Come on." said Joshua, who was passing. **

"**Okay, coming. Hang on." replied Noah. Joshua and Noah then continued to walk along and struggle along, only to find out that Joshua was leading him the right way, but when he turned around, it was only to find that there was a gigantic sea monster behind him, and it was after them! **

"**Joshua, go now! I'll take care of this!" said Noah as he pushed Joshua on and got captured by the monster, only to find that when he entered the inside of the monster, Izzy, LeShawna, Eva, Trent, Geoff, and DJ were already inside. **

**"So ol' Big and Gruesome got you guys too, huh?" Noah asked as he sat down. Eva quirked an eyebrow at the bookworm's casual attitude, then said, **

**"yeah, so it looks like either Ezekiel, Heather, Harold, Joshua, Bridgette, Cody, Justin, or Tyler is going to get first pick of the trailers." No sooner than she had said this, however, than the monster's mouth opened again, this time admitting Tyler, Bridgette, and Cody. **

"**Great so that narrows it to Heather, Zeke, Joshua, Justin, and Harold." said Geoff. About twenty minutes later, the mouth opened again, and this time Harold and Justin fell in. **

"**Dammit, easy on my face!" Justin snapped at the sea monster as it closed its mouth. **

"**So, with you guys here, that means either Heather, Joshua, or Ezekiel will get first pick of the trailers, it looks like." Trent observed.**

**(Confession Room- Did anyone get the license plate on that monster, eh?)**

**Ezekiel- Damn, that was one huge monster, eh. So, If I can duck Joshua and Heather, then I win, eh. Righteous.**

**Joshua- Holy shit, that was close. Thank god Noah saw that beast coming, and let me escape. Now I just need to get to the trailers.**

**Harold- Heather didn't have to push me right into the beast's path. Gosh!**

**Ezekiel turned around just in time to see the monster rearing back to strike at him, so he said, **

"**Bring it on, you freak, eh." Then he charged in with a spear in his hand, which was knocked away, and he would have been eaten, were it not for Joshua jumping in and saving him, only to slip and almost fall into the monster's mouth, narrowly managing to grab the edge of the cliff they were on, only for Heather to come along and kick the hand he was using to hold his footing, which caused him to fall into the monster's open mouth.**

**(Confession Room-WTF???)**

**Joshua- Not cool, Heather. Not cool. You're lucky you're a girl, or I'd rearrange your face and make your life a worse hell than it already is and then I'd personally kick your ass off this set, so I'd be careful what enemies you make.**

**Ezekiel- Wow, what Heather did to Joshua was totally uncalled fur, eh. I cant' believe that she'd be so coldhearted, eh.**

**Heather- YES!!!!! Finally, I knocked that overconfident bastard off his overgrown high horse- BOOOM!!! CRASH!!! SPLAT!!! (In case it was hard to figure out what happened, the Confession Room blew up and crashed into the nearby wall, forcefully ejecting heather into the adjacent wall, where she collided with it and was turned into a flat pancake a la Pac-Man 2, and even did the humorous whoopee cushion, float to ground, and you died tune as well.**

**Joshua and Ezekiel- Joshua: Oh criminy, that was awesome, I didn't think that my grenade would knock Heather out and cause her to do a Bang! That was poetic justic about a hundred times over as well as karma. I just wish Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, and everyone else could see that. Ezekiel: Now that is funny, eh.**

**Eventually, Ezekiel found himself at the trailers and realized he was the first there, with Joshua close behind, and Heather not far behind that. **

"**Looks like we have a winner! Ezekiel, for being the first one here, you get to pick which trailer the guys are sleeping in this season!" said Hatchet when everyone else was present and accounted for. Of course, right just then, the monster fell onto the left trailer and smashed it flat. **

"**Okay, I pick the non-squashed trailer, eh." replied Ezekiel. **

"**Very well then, that means the girls get the squashed, fixer-upper trailer leftover. Now get inside and figure out bunk arrangements, then get to sleep, as tomorrow the challenge starts early, and will have the first elimination afterward, followed by the selection of the teams based on the results of tomorrow's challenge. So sleep well." said Hatchet. Once inside, Joshua surveyed the beds, then said,**

"**Anyone have any preference on whether they get a top-or-bottom bunk?" When no one spoke up, Joshua said, **

"**Good. I propose that we have all the weaker guys on top while the stronger guys get the bottom so that if the strong guys accidentally break their bed, they won't crush the other guy in their bunk bed. Anyone have anyone they want to bunk with?" **

"**Yeah, I do, eh. I'd like to share a bunk bed with either you or Harold, eh." replied Ezekiel. **

**"Noted. Any other requests?" asked Joshua. When there were none, Joshua cleared his throat and said, **

"**Good. The sleeping arrangements are as follows then: in Bunk 1, we'll have DJ on bottom and Trent on top. Bunk 2 will have Tyler on bottom and Cody on top. Bunk 3 will have Harold on bottom and Zeke on top. Bunk 4 will have me on bottom and Noah on top. Now that that's settled, let's hit the sack so we'll be in peak physical form for tomorrow's challenge." said Joshua. For the girls the arrangements were thus: Bunk 1- Gwen on bottom, top empty Bunk 2-Eva on bottom, top empty Bunk 3-LeShawna on top, bottom empty Bunk 4- Heather on top, Izzy on bottom. **

"_**Well, there you have it folks, the guys are the winners of the first challenge and that chump Ramsey owes me fifty bucks now. Who will be the first one off the show? Will I keep winning bets with Ramsey? To find out, keep watching Total…..Drama….Action!!!!!**_"


	2. Day of The Twin Prong

**Chapter 2- Day of the Twin Prong**

_**Recap, narrated by Chris Mclean**_

"**Last time on Total Drama Action, our castmates arrived at the abandoned film lot, to a huge surprise: Joshua, the winner of Total Drama Madness, was already there waiting for them, having been apparently overlooked. As the monster movie challenge got underway, though, things quickly went downhill, especially when Zeke, Heather, and Joshua were the only ones NOT eaten by the monster, only for Heather to feed Joshua to the monster, just to have Zeke beat her to the trailers, thus earning his team first pick of the trailers. After Zeke picked the right trailer, the castmates quickly settled in, although I did win a bet with Ramsey. I bet him fifty bucks that Joshua would lose the first challenge, and he bet fifty that Heather would lose the first challenge, and while both bets were right, mine won as Joshua was defeated fairly, while Heather was disqualified for attacking Joshua. With today's alien movie challenge determining who will have the power to decide the teams for the season, and the first Gilded Chris ceremony being tonight, who will win and who will be sent in the Lamosene? Find out tonight on the most thrilling episode yet of Total…..Drama….Action!" **

**(cue theme song and we're set!)**

"_**Attention, all castmates!!! This is your 4:30 wakeup call! All castmates to the Craft Services Tent, ASAP!!!! That is all." **_**Chris McLean said over the intercom.**

**Confession Room**

**Joshua- Why the fuck does that sadistic narcissist have to get us up so damn early???**

**Geoff- Dude, so not cool, especially after that party last night.**

**Heather- So help me, I am going to kill that bastard.**

**Trent- Next time, I set the alarm.**

**At the Craft Services Tent, everyone was seated at the table, happily eating breakfast, as Ramsey, the chef from Total Drama Cruise Line, was reinstated as chef while Hatchet was demoted to an intern. **

"**Dude, how about that party last night, eh?" asked Ezekiel conversationally. **

"**Yeah, it rocked!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!" shouted Geoff as he does a double rock-on sign. **

"**Yeah, it did. Imagine how much more it would have rocked if you'd had the billion, though." said Joshua, while several others glared at him.**

**Confession Room**

**Heather- That Joshua is an idiot.**

**DJ- Dude, don't give Geoff any ideas. The guy's nice and all, but that last party nearly killed some of us.**

**Trent- He's right. Then, I could become a professional musician, like I was planning on.**

**Bridgette- Yeah, if Geoff's party had rocked any harder, it would have had to be banned.**

**??????- You don't see me here. And Joshua, you're going down.**

**Tyler- Why haven't I gotten even one line in this story as yet?**

**Noah- Joshua, you fool, never give the party animal ideas.**

**Justin- Now that was a prime example of needing both beauty and brains, which I have.**

**Geoff-Why was everyone glaring at Joshua like that? He was just telling it like it is.**

**Eva- If that party animal has one more party like that, he may just find himself the first one off of the island.**

"**Good morning, campers, and welcome to Day the second of Total….Drama…Action!!!" said Chris.**

"**What the hell??? Are you going to do that every day now?" snapped Joshua, Noah, and Trent simultaneously. **

"**Yes, yes I am." replied Chris. **

"**Anyhow, so today's movie genre is the alien movie!" said Chris, as Eva, Geoff, and Zeke high-fived.**

**Confession Room**

**Ezekiel- What? I used to watch a lot of alien movies at home, eh.**

"**Your challenge today is to find and retrieve an alien egg and then get it back here to Home Base before the aliens get you. The two fastest get to decide the teams this season. And…..Action!" said Chris. When no one moved, he added, **

"**That means GO!!!!" All of the castmates then took off at breakneck speed. Once in the factory, the castmates split off into the following groups:**

**Group 1-Joshua, Ezekiel, Noah, Trent**

**Group 2-Geoff, DJ, Izzy, Harold**

**Group 3- Justin, Eva, Bridgette, Tyler**

**Group 4- Cody, Heather**

**As the groups went off in different directions, none of them noticed the crafty alien that had snuck in behind them and was now hunting them.**

**Group 1**

"**Dude, are we there yet, eh?" asked Ezekiel for the tenth time that day. **

"**Not yet, Ezekiel, but we will be soon." said Joshua patiently. **

"**Dude, isn't that Group 4 over there with the eggs?" asked Trent, causing the other three to whip around and look where he was pointing, and sure enough, Heather and Cody were approaching the eggs. **

"**Oh, hell no, Heather is not going to win this!" snapped Joshua as he took off towards where they saw Heather, the others in hot pursuit.**

**Confession Room**

**Joshua- Yeah, okay I know I acted a bit rash out there, but come on, would you let that bitch get the power to decide teams?**

**Trent- Wow, I wonder about Joshua's temper sometimes, and how it resembles Eva's temper.**

**Ezekiel- Wow, talk about hot under the collar, eh.**

**Noah- Damn, Joshua. I know you're mad at Heather, but slow down. Not all of us can run as fast as you, man.**

**Joshua then quickly caught up to Heather.**

** "Bitch, get away from those eggs now!" Joshua snapped as he seized an egg and ran off. As he ran off, Noah, Trent and Ezekiel exchanged looks. Heather then picked up the egg, shoved Cody to the ground, and chased after Joshua.**

**Confession Room**

**Heather- That bastard Joshua is going down. No one talks to me like that.**

**Cody- What the hell was that for, Heather?**

**Trent/Noah/Ezekiel Trent- Damn, someone's got a major grudge, or a major crush but won't admit it.**

**Noah- Dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Joshua liked Heather, but that's impossible. **

**Ezekiel- Wow, talk about unpredictable, eh. I doubt I'll ever be able to fully understand girls, or Joshua for that matter.**

**As Joshua and Heather continued to race for Home Base, neck and neck, Heather took a paintball to the back of the leg, and lost both her egg and her wig in the process, while Joshua kept on running. Eventually, Joshua finally arrived at Home Base, where Geoff was already waiting, and then Heather, Cody, Ezekiel, Noah, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Trent, Eva, Justin, Tyler and Izzy (in that order) showed up. **

**"Congratulations Joshua and Geoff! As the two fastest, you win invincibility, as well as the power to decide the teams for this season, after we vote off TWO castmates. Yeah, I said two. Must be Tuesday." said Chris. **

"**Alright, dude. We get to decide the teams, and we're safe from elimination. It sucks that we'll have to compete against each other though." said Geoff.**

"**Yes, it does. But we can do this much: make sure that Heather is one of the first ones out." said Joshua.**

"**Uh, Joshua, I wouldn't do that." said Noah.**

"**Why not?" replied Joshua.**

"**Because I overheard Chris talking about some special talk show that the first two off get to host." said Noah. **

"**So who do you think we should vote off?" asked Joshua. **

"**Trent and Bridgette." replied Noah.**

**Confession Room**

**Joshua- I'll trust Noah on this one. Sorry, Trent, Bridgette.**

**Heather- I get to eliminate TWO others? Joshua and Eva, you're done!**

**Eva- Heather, you're gone. As for my other vote, I pick that douche Justin.**

**Trent- Geoff may be a threat to me and Bridge, but he's invincible, so I pick DJ and Justin.**

**Bridgette- Noah was acting rather shifty today, so I vote for him and Heather.**

**DJ- This is hard, but I have to do it. Sorry, Ezekiel, Harold.**

**Harold- My mad skills tell me to vote off Trent and Bridgette.**

**Noah- Trust me on this, and vote Trent and Bridgette.**

**Izzy- Trent and Bridgette, you're done.**

**Cody- Justin and Trent, no question.**

**Tyler- I vote for Trent and Bridgette.**

**Ezekiel- I vote for Noah and Cody, eh. Those two are a bad example of drama.**

**Justin- I can't risk it. Heather and Noah.**

**Geoff- Dude, this is hard, but Trent and DJ are my votes.**

**At the Gilded Chris ceremony…….**

"**Castmates, under your seats you will find voting devices. Use these to cast your votes now. The two campers who get the most votes will be the first to take a ride in the dreaded Lamosene. When I call your name, come up and get your Gilded Chris award. First, those with no votes. Geoff, Izzy, and Tyler, you are all safe! The rest of you all received at least one vote. The next one safe is….Joshua. Ezekiel, Cody, Harold, and Eva are also safe. DJ, you're safe too. So are Heather, Justin, and……….Noah! Trent and Bridgette, the Lamosene awaits!" said Chris with a hint of surprise in his voice, but it was nothing compared to Trent and Bridgette's surprised looks. **

"**Why would you vote for us????" asked Trent.**

"**Because, you're going to move on to bigger and better things." said Joshua cryptically as Trent and Bridgette were thrown into the Lamosene. **

"**There you have it, folks! Trent and Bridgette were the first to hitch a ride on the Lamosene. How will Geoff bear being separated from Bridgette, and will it affect his ability to choose teams? Who will be the next one to ride the Lamosene? Find out next time on another thrilling, dramatic episode of…. Total…. Drama….. Action!!!! McLean out!" said Chris. **

**A/N: I apologize to all Trent and Bridgette fans, but this elimination was pre-planned out as part of a bigger and more grandiose picture. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm making no promises. Sithlorde1988**


	3. Riot On The Set

Chapter 3- Riot on the Set

(recap, narrated by Chris Maclean)

_Last time on Total…..Drama……Action!!!! Our castmates found themselves in for a surprisingly easy challenge where they had to outrun an angry mother extraterrestrial and collect an egg, while beating the others back to Home Base, with the two fastest getting the power to decide teams. It was an arduous challenge, but eventually Joshua and Geoff emerged with the two fastest times, which gives them the power to decide the teams for the season. But what Geoff did not see coming was when his girl Bridgette broke up with him because he was too big of a distraction, only for her to find a new distraction: Trent. After the votes were cast, and the implications and consequences of the first two being voted off were weighed, Trent and Bridgette found themselves bound for the Lamosene in one of the biggest upset Gilded Chris ceremonies yet. So, with our first two castmates gone, how will our campers react to my two surprise addition campers, especially when one is a veteran camper from TDI, who was unfairly booted off the show, due to personal vendettas, as he put it. Just who is the returning veteran castmate, and who is the other surprise entrant? Will Joshua be able to put together a winning team, or will Geoff finally outperform our reigning champion? And who will be the unfortunate soul bound for the Lamosene? To find out, tune in for a totally dramatic, anti-climatic, thrilling episode of Total………Drama………….Action!!!!_

(cue the theme song, and we're all set!)

"Dammit, why did it have to be Bridgette that was the first one off the show, as well as Trent? Boo hoo hoo….." sobbed Geoff for what seemed like the thousandth time since Trent and Bridgette had left in the Lamosene.

"Dude, I know you miss her, but check it out, the Lamosene's coming back, and there's castmates in it? What the hell? Why's it coming back, and who's that inside?" wondered Joshua as he was trying yet again to console Geoff. Just then, the left-hand door of the Lamosene opened up to reveal…….

"Holy shit, not HIM?????? Why HIM????""DUNCAN????????"

"Oh, great, just when I thought my life was looking up."

"Alright, another guy, eh."

"This may just be the development that I've been looking for, heheh." It was everyone's favorite mohawked punk rocking rebel, Duncan, back with a vengeance, and coming out of the Lamosene's other door was……..

"Who the hell is she?"

"Damn, now that's what I call a pretty girl!"

"Dude, who let the whores in the game?"

"Wonder if she's got a boyfriend?" This mysterious castmate stumped the castmates until she approached Joshua, smiled, and said,

"Hey there, Joshua, long time no see." It was then that Joshua realized who she was.

"Maci, what are you doing here?" Joshua asked the then-named Maci.

"I was flagged down by Mr. Mclean here to join your little competition in an attempt to bring more drama to the show, and Duncan over there tagged along for the ride and to, as he put it, 'take down the bastard who cost him the win in the last season, and to right past wrongs,' whatever that means." Maci replied, as Joshua and Geoff and Noah all exchanged surprised looks.

**Confession Room**

**Joshua- Is it just me, or did that sadistic narcissist just raise the ante up a bit?**

**Ezekiel- Wow, talk about eye candy, eh. Makes me hope she doesn't know about my sexist past, eh.**

**Noah- Oh, great. Just great, Chris the Douchebag had to go and bring Mohawk Boy back. As if I'm not being given bad enough karma, damn.**

**Duncan- Joshua, if you can hear this, I'm throwing down the gauntlet to you. By the end of this season, only one of us will be left standing. And I propose that whichever gets the furthest of the two of us shall be the one declared the true winner of Total Drama Madness, because I know I crossed that finish line first, but the damn photo was messed up, so it looked like you won, but mark my words, you'll pay for double-crossing me and robbing me of my cash. I didn't survive five years in juvie for nothing, dude.**

**Geoff- I miss Bridgette. Trent, so help me, if I find out that you were involved in arranging for Bridgette's elimination, you are a dead motherfucker.**

**Maci- Wow, do I sense dissention in their ranks? And was it just me, or did all of those boys seem a little TOO happy to see me? Well, all of them except for that handsome piece of man wearing the toque. Now he's someone I could definitely get to know.**

**Heather- Ugh, just what I need, Juvie Man and Uber Ho coming in to hurt my already dwindling chances at this money. Man, I hate that bastard Chris Mclean.**

"Attention! Everyone to the Craft Services Tent, ASAP! Repeat, all castmates to the Craft Services Tent, ASAP! Mclean out." Chris said over the intercom. Everyone then promptly headed for the Craft Services Tent, and when they got there, they were in for a surprise: Chris was waiting for them, with a flag in each of his hands, and behind him, the hungry castmates could clearly get a whiff of delicious and edible food.

"Morning, castmates. You're probably wondering what the flags are for. Well, they represent the teams, one being the Killer Grips, and the other, the Screaming Gaffers. Geoff, as the first one to Home Base, is captain of the Screaming Gaffers, while Joshua is captain of the Killer Grips. Since Geoff was the first to have his team named, Joshua gets first pick of the teams." said Chris. He then pondered it over for a minute before finally saying,

"I pick Ezekiel!" while everyone stared at him after that, save for Ezekiel, who simply went and stood by Joshua.

"Okay then, I pick Duncan." replied Geoff for his first pick.

"I pick Noah." said Joshua.

"I pick Tyler." said Geoff.

"I pick Harold." said Joshua.

"I pick Justin." said Geoff.

"I pick Maci." said Joshua.

"I pick Cody." said Geoff.

"I pick DJ." said Joshua.

"I pick Eva." said Geoff.

"I pick Heather." said Joshua.

"Which leaves me with Izzy(E-scope), then." said Geoff.

"So, with that said, Joshua, you, Harold, Noah, DJ, Heather, Maci, and Zeke are from here on in known as the…. Killer Grips!" said Chris as he handed Joshua the red flag.

"Geoff, you and your team are going to be….the Screaming Gaffers!" said Chris as he handed Geoff the green flag. "Awesome! BOO-YAH!!!" cried Geoff.

**Confession Room**

**Joshua- Is it me, or does Geoff seem like he'll find ANY excuse to party lately? I hope it doesn't get any worse, for all of our sakes.**

**Maci- Note to self, Geoff is definitely off of the boyfriend radar.**

**Geoff- Finally, a decent idea worthy of my party-animal attitude! (does a Rock-On pose for camera)**

**Ezekiel- Is Chris going to ever reveal the challenge, eh?**

"Your first challenge, teams, is a simple one: get these trailers which contain all the stuff you'll need for the second part of the challenge and haul them up there. Once up there, the teams will need to build a makeshift movie set, as the next part of the challenge will call on your thespian skills. And….ACTION!" said Chris as he clicked his take reel, and the teams were off and running. Joshua took one look at the hill and said,

"DJ, I know you don't like heights, but you're the only chance our team has to win, and make our families proud of us, so will you haul the trailer up for us?" DJ thought about it for a moment before replying, "Okay, sure I'll do it!" He then promptly grabbed the trailer, and ran off up the hill with the rest of the Grips following, whilst Duncan and the Gaffers were more interested with arguing amongst themselves.

"Dude, we need Eva to haul the trailer so we can win." he had said.

"I can do that." Eva replied, but Geoff and Tyler both interjected,

"Like we'd trust the freaky fitness gorilla!!! Duncan's doing it!!!" Both Duncan and Eva's eyebrows quirked at this, then they lunged for Geoff and Tyler, and in a whirl of smoke and fists, started beating the crap out of each other, during which Cody, Justin and E-Scope had managed to, between the three of them, lift the trailer all the way up the hill, beating the Grips up the hill, and start setup. By the time Duncan and Geoff finally looked up, they realized they were losing big time, and it was THEIR fault, so they quickly brushed their shoulders off, and took off running to catch up to their teammates, whilst Eva and Tyler did the same. But, it was too late, as the Grips were already up the hill and had their set put together, as did the Gaffers, but as Geoff, Eva, Tyler, and Duncan failed to show up, they forfeited the first part of the challenge to the Grips.

"Now, teams, your next challenge, which will be for invincibility, is to pick a member of your team to read and reenact the scripts that you will find in the carefully sealed envelope that Hatchet will be giving you, and the team whose actor has the best performance, as judged by Hatchet and myself, wins invincibility, while the other team has to send someone to the Lamosene. Teams, Pick Your Actors!" said Chris.

"Dudes, if we're going to win this thing, we're going to need a good actor, which is why…..I move that…….Cody does it." said Geoff, while Cody looked surprised and said,

"Me? Really? Why me?"

"Because, dude, I know you have it in you to outdo the Grips." Geoff replied.

**Confession Room**

**Joshua-They really chose Cody? I know now who must go up for our team.**

"So, they chose Cody, huh? Looks like you're up, Noah." said Joshua.

"Why me, Josh?" asked Noah.

"Because I heard you reading Shakespeare between seasons and you were awesome, so I know you easily have the most acting ability out of all of us, so will you do it?" Joshua asked Noah.

"Yes, Josh, I'll do it." said Noah.

"Okay, then, it looks like it's going to be a battle of the nerds on our stage! Which nerd will win, Noah or Cody? Stay tuned to find out!"

**Five seconds later……..**

"And we're back! Noah and Cody are set to take the stage in the ultimate battle of the nerds! Which nerd will triumph: Gaffer Lord Cody, or Grip Meister Noah? Let's find out now!" said Chris.

Noah then opened up his envelope, and frowned.

"Why does it say I'm playing a old grandma?" asked Noah.

"Because, Noah, you are really old at heart, so Hatchet and I felt you'd be best suited for the part." replied Chris.

**Confession Room**

**Chris-That, and I bet Ramsey 100 bucks that our bookworm would trump the ladies' man.**

**Ramsey- Damn You Chris!**

Cody opened up his envelope and nearly fainted after seeing his role.

"You want me to play a gangster????" he asked after finding his voice, causing Duncan and Geoff to sweat drop, then exchange worried glances. Noah was up first, and he wowed the crowds with his spot on portrayal of an ailing elderly woman. Cody was next, and, though he was nervous, his gangster impression that Geoff and Duncan had helped him to perfect was so good, that it wowed Hatchet.

"Enough! We have a clear winner! Cody and the Gaffers win invincibility! Grips, I'll see you at the theater!" said Hatchet, while Chris grumbled something under his breath that Joshua, Noah and Ezekiel figured was uncomplimentary about Cody.

**Confession Room**

**Chris- Great, I lost my bet. Thanks a freaking lot, Noah.**

**Heather- This works out much better than I had planned. All I have to do is curry enough votes for her, and I'm rid of her ass for good.**

**Joshua- This will be a tough decision for me as captain, so I will do what I must.**

(cue Gilded Chris theme music and video montage)

"Castmates, there are seven of you, but only six Gilded Chris trophies. When I call your name, come up and receive your trophy. The first one safe is……DJ! Joshua, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah. Heather and Maci, this is the final Gilded Chris of the night, and the one of you who does not get it earns a one-way ticket straight to the Lamosene. And the one NOT going on the Lamosene is…………….Heather! Maci, sorry, but it looks like you're out." said Chris.

**Confession Room**

**Joshua- I voted for Maci, simply because I knew that she'd end up tying with probably Noah, and I can't afford to lose Noah just yet. Little did I realize it was Heather who was almost eliminated.**

**Noah- I was surprised that no one voted for me.**

**DJ- I can't help but think I was almost voted for.**

**Chris- The castmates think that Maci was unfairly targeted, but was she…..REALLY????**

**Ramsey- Chris, pay up, now!**

**Maci- WTF??? Why did I get axed? I was so likable not to mention I didn't get to woo my sweet Zeke yet.**

**Heather- Phase one of my plan, complete. Moving on to phase two…..**

Maci stopped right before the Lamosene, turned to Ezekiel, and kissed him full on the lips, much to the collective shock of everyone there, but especially Ezekiel.

"Wow, so you really do like me, eh. Talk about a surprise." Ezekiel said when he'd finally found his voice, then kissed her back.

"Be my girl, eh?" he asked Maci, who kissed him and replied,

"Of course I will, my Zeke." E-Scope, of course, was totally pissed off.

**Confession Room**

**E-Scope - No one calls Ezekiel my Zeke but me!**

**Maci- Get over yourself, bitch!**

Hatchet then promptly threw Maci into the Lamosene.

"Well, there you have it, folks. The Gaffers are the winners of the day, and Maci was the one sent packing. Will the Grips continue to lose challenges, or will Joshua turn the tables on Geoff? And will I ever win a bet? Find out the answers to these questions and more, on the next episode of Total…..Drama…..Action!"

Voted Off- Trent, Bridgette, Maci

Next up- The castmates get settled into their new accomodations, and then get to go to a beach party. Keep tuned. Sithlorde1988


End file.
